


Virtues

by fairygloss



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygloss/pseuds/fairygloss
Summary: Nobody really knew anything about Leon because one day he just showed up with Lest, attached like the world’s coolest shadow, and just never stopped showing. Kiel thought he liked him.
Relationships: Kiel/Leon (Rune Factory)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

Nobody really knew anything about Leon. One day he just showed up, attached to Lest like the world’s coolest shadow, and never stopped showing. Kiel thought he liked him. 

Forte probably didn’t. Last time, Leon came up to Forte and asked about knighthood, training. Less asked, more probed. Questioned her ambitions. If she was posted here, had been for years- was she really all that serious? 

He left the object, what she was serious about, blank.

They, his observations, probably hurt because they were true. Not to Kiel, it made his teeth grind, but if you saw life through the very specific lens Leon did. But he said them all with a weird smile. Almost gentle. Which led Kiel to think Leon.

  1. Was good at making people uncomfortable. And he enjoyed it too much. And it might not be malicious, but his words were true, to him. It was how he perceived people. Maybe not kindly.
  2. The thought of finding out exactly how much Leon liked teasing people sent a tumbling sensation through his stomach. Like a fishhook painlessly pierced the bottom of his belly and was pulling it up and out of him.



Leon would be coming tonight, to the party. Because Lest was coming.

Forte’s voice came out of the air: “Don’t forget a bag.” She came into focus all at once. Stood by the counter with a big knife in her hand that hovered over a squash. Half of it was already cut in precise little wedges.

“Oh. Thanks.” He stumbled toward the fridge. The couch. He’d been sitting on the couch, reading. Then started thinking, fell into his head. Pins ached over his body. He kicked, and the stepstool slid out from under the fridge. “Are you coming tonight?”

She made the first cut. Green flesh parted beneath the blade. Milky color opened up to the world. “I don’t think I want to.” She said.

“What, Why? Because of Leon?” Her chopping paused.

All of Forte’s expressions moved on her face through only the smallest muscles. This time, her eyebrows raised. Her mouth fell into a little “o”.

“What would Leon have to do with anything?”

“Because. Of last time.” Exposing Leon felt like staring down a big hole. Like standing on a precipice. But Forte was only confused. Not hurt. Confused. Stared as if to provoke seeing right through his body.

“Last time?” she asked.

Beating around the bush with her was fruitless. “You didn’t think he was rude?” Maybe rude didn’t describe the precise needling Leon employed. Too heavy or too light.

“What? Oh!” Laughs left her in little fits. “Kiel, that’s just. You know. Leon.” She waved expansively. The knife blade sliced the air, and Leon stepped back. “Oops,” she said. “But don’t worry about me. I can stand up for myself. You just have to let it roll off your back like,” She made the motion of a wave with her arm.

He’d grabbed two bags. He’d only meant to take one. “Okay. Good. I’m glad.”

Just when he thought he could pin down everyone’s feelings about Ledon. About who he was. Could they see the quiet joy he got from pushing people with his words and not want to know more? Didn’t imagine him pushing back?

“I’m not coming because Doug told me that he had things planned that no older sister would want to see.” Her cheeks went pink. The knife cut slivers into the board as she sawed at it. An anxious habit, but it was ruining the wood.


	2. 2

Kiel’s apartment was one of many. The same grey-brown two-bedroom boxes, kitchen included. They stacked the boxes together without room for a breath to slip between. Few ceilings didn’t function as floors at the same time. The environment was grey too, the road, the wet fog settling in from the ocean that hid the sun.

He shopped at a small group of stores just down the street, arranged in a lopsided semicircle. A woman with a wrinkly pecan face ran the food market with a loose grip, which meant teenagers slipped in and out with stolen goods while she dozed at the counter. Kiel absentmindedly pulled bags of chips and crackers into his basket and Lest rounded the corner with a loaf of bread in his hands. Kiel started smiling, right away, because Lest was too.

“Kiel!” Lest said. “Happy graduation.” He had a light purple shirt on. His forearms stood out against it. Veins traced the tops of them, subtle little paths to his heart.

“It’s kind of embarrassing to hear you say it,” Kiel said. “You guys are so much older.” Lest pulled him in for a hug.

Everybody was a little bit in love with Lest. Or at least felt the possibility of falling for him. He had the prettiest eyes, kind of purple, and he always did something, a weird job, a hustle, whatever. He had a farm outside the city and a greenhouse somewhere inside. He built weird jewelry, sold antique swords his cousin collected. He’d made it as a successful sashimi chef across the ocean before he moved here. He’d done probably everything Kiel tried. He probably never got bored.

“It’s a big deal,” Lest’s smile moved into his eyes. They kind of shone. “We want to make it a big deal. Doug told you about the venue change, right?”

“He didn’t! Did his grandma move back in? Did Dylas break the door down or throw a rock through the window?”

Lest laughed. “No, neither. And I don’t think Dylas is ever going to make good on those threats, either. Leon actually offered, to hold it at his place. I guess his is bigger,” his face went sour. At least Lest picked up on Leon’s casual cruelty. Doug would get sparking mad but wouldn’t know how to respond in a way that would put him on Leon’s level. Dylas hid behind his murky anger. Leon could smile through anything those two threw at him.

“But Doug still wants to pregame at his place,” Lest continued, “So come at seven.”

“Why can’t he just text me?” 

“You know Doug,” Lest said. Kiel did know Doug. That being said, tonight would be nice. They ambled towards the register. Apparently Lest only needed bread. 

“What do you make of it?” Lest asked. “How Leon’s just offering up his house.”

“I don’t know,” Kiel said, and he didn’t. Leon being generous didn’t fit with his picture. “It’s cool of him. We’ve chatted before. About magic, and stuff.” 

Leon had said, “You’re quite good for your age.” 

They were drunk at Doug’s shitty party. The front room packed with sweaty yelling people and Dylas had been roped into crowd control, pushing them all together in a compact circle, away from the breakable things. 

“I was a priest once,” Leon said once they’d escaped. Buttery yellow liquor burned Kiel’s throat. “I stole this from the kitchen,” he said gravely. “Don’t tell,” Kiel had almost stopped drinking then. Almost.

“What happened?” The music sounded muted from the front yard like the house was trapped under an invisible fishbowl. Wet grass soaked into Kiel’s ass. Leon fluttered his fingers and bubbles made of light peeled off the tips. Wind blew them about into the corners of the yard and they hung there.

“I quit,” Leon said. It was a good night because Kiel made it to tipsy. Seized by something, he’d crouched and dug his fingers into the dirt. A push of magic and a spire shot out. More that spilled out from the path of the first. They tore through the yard and the momentum pushed Kiel onto his back. Small patches of shrubs and grass flew into the air.

He’d sworn. Leon had liked that. Kiel waved a hand and the spires crumbled into dust. The ground… not a bad place to rest your head when the dirt cradled it like that. Leon crept over on his hands and knees. 

“Your eyes are teal,” Kiel said muzzily. The earthworms underneath the ground pulsed and curled, or maybe the blood vessels connecting his ears to his brain had expanded.

“Hmmm,” Leon said. His face shimmered like a mirage. “Want to see a magic trick?” Kiel had nodded from below. Leon snapped his fingers and a little flame jumped out of them. Only yellow hot. 

“It comes in more useful than you think,’ Leon said. Kiel snapped, kept snapping until he got it too. You only fed it the barest trickle of mana or else it blazed into a wildfire. The flame didn’t burn coming out from his hand. 

“That’s because it’s a part of you now.” Leon had said.

Kiel remembered staring at the flame. Somehow he’d woken up at home, and hard, with his hand gripping his dick.

“Huh.” Lest said. “Okay. I’m not sure what to make of it either.” Of course Kiel didn’t bring up the boner. There would be no point, and it was awkward. Irrelevant.

He could see Lest turning over Kiel’s story in his head, mulling it over to fish out the perfect response. It was part of what made him feel so good to be around. He cared what you had to say.

“I don’t think it’s just because he wants to be nice,” Kiel said. 

“I don’t think so either,” Lest said. They’d paid and were outside. Wind whipped Kiel’s scarf around. “Stay careful. Leon’s a good guy. But he’s kind of intense.” 

There were so many things he didn’t know about Leon. “Where did you meet him?” Kiel asked. “Why does he always tag along?” 

“Not telling,” Lest said. “In fact, I’m contractually obligated not to.”

“What? You’re lying.”

“Of course I am,” he said. They were at the corner. “You can find out for yourself tonight.”

“He doesn’t have to find out you told me!” Kiel said. Lest’s head went back when he laughed. It exposed Kiel to the two little moles he had, one right on his jugular and the other closer to his collarbone. Everyone may have had a crush on Lest, but he was particularly out of Kiel’s league.

He wanted to be home and alone. Insecurity reminded him of the smallness of his presence. Isolation helped. He performed his best there, remembered who he was on his own, which mitigated the embarrassment that welled up around everyone else.

“I’ll remember,” Kiel said. Lest half waved and they parted. Tonight would be fun. He just needed some time.

Seven came fast. His timer interrupted his book. When Forte asked about his reading choices, he told her having one degree didn’t mean it was time to stop studying. She was in her room right now. “I’ll be back in the morning,” Kiel said into the doorframe. 

It was cold. He jogged the blocks to Doug’s. His building was the same temperature as outside, cheap supers, so Kiel always wore layers here. He unzipped his coat right as Doug threw the door open, grabbed his collar, and heaved him in. A different set of hands pushed him into the chair. Dylas! Then Arthur shoved a yellow shot towards him. Someone shouted “Drink!” and Kiel slammed it back while his chair still wobbled.

“Yes!” Doug shook him by the shoulders. Kiel clung to his hand. “Yes! That’s how a motherfucker with a degree does it!”

“College-educated,” Arthur agreed. One leg of his glasses floated above his ear. 

“You’re out too!” Kiel protested.

“I didn’t graduate college at the age most people graduate high school.” He placed another shot in front of Kiel. This one was clear. Condensation beaded the glass.

“It’s just an associate’s,” Kiel said. 

“Fuck off,” Doug said. “Fuck off and drink.” So he did.

Everyone but Kiel was drunk when the doorbell rang. Dylas stumbled when he got up to answer. Doug booed and Arthur elbowed him in the ribs.

Lest stood in the doorway.

Doug was at least three beers deep and they were in a fight. They’d been in a fight for a while. Lately, Lest looked a little over Doug’s shoulder when addressing him and Doug never looked happy, just tense.

“Lest!” Arthur cheered. Doug did not cheer. He took a very big drink.

“Y’all,” Lest waved by raising his hand halfway in the air and wiggling his fingers in the air. “How many of you are too drunk to drive?”

Arthur groaned from the floor. Dylas swayed by Lest’s shoulder. “I’m good,” Kiel called.

“I’m disgusted with us,” Doug said. Arthur snickered like a child. “We had one job.”

“You fail every time,” Kiel said. 

“Um, no.” Lest said, “You’ve taken at least five? I’m your chauffeur for the night.” It rolled off his tongue in French. The throat scoff and everything. Was chauffeur even French? Lest pronounced it like it came from there.

“Are you from France?” Dylas muttered. He hovered half in and half out of Lest’s space. 

“My mom is,” Lest said. “She grew up there. So did I, actually, for a few years, till we moved.” He inclined his head towards Dylas to speak, and Doug started chewing the rim of his cup. Kiel didn’t know what had happened between them, only that it was recent. They’d started off fine. Now he could barely dredge up any memories of that. It made Kiel sad to think about, and nobody wanted to talk to him about it. 

They piled into the automobile somehow. Doug got his elbow in Kiel’s face and Arthur made Lest roll down the window so he could stick his face out, like a dog, but they got to rolling down the hill. Kiel had a bottle in his hand still, glugged it back, maybe it was starting to affect him. A warm buzzing rang in his head, spread through his limbs down the back of his neck. He couldn’t tell how fast they were going, only that the lights outside the windows melted together, and the buildings didn’t look big like just apartments anymore. They loomed, skyscrapers full of gold pockets, even though nothing glamorous got built here. Just cramped and hopeless things.

Leon’s place leaned off a hilltop. A reddish bungalow with a sloping roof and patchy screens half falling out the windows. The yard littered with weird shit. Clay jugs were half-buried in the earth like Leon had decided to seed the dirt with pottery instead of plants. More dirt and gold and glassy fragments filled some of them. Others were empty. A giant jackal-headed sarcophagus leaned against the outside wall of the house. Giant, as in, a few feet across and almost as tall as the roof, clay and painted earthy green and piss yellow and maroon. It glared down its angular muzzle.

The house was ringed by an isolating loop of concrete. Nobody could build next door.

He had to jog to catch up. Doug hung onto Dylas’s arm, and Arthur and Lest moved in measured steps. “What’s up with the pottery?” Kiel hadn’t meant it towards anyone in particular, but Lest newly, purposefully, was not looking at him. 

“What pottery?” Arthur asked.

“What do you mean what-” A hand laid itself on his arm. Lest’s. 

“I think these are things that would better be asked of Leon,” Lest murmured. Arthur was still drunk. His attention had slipped from them as easy as water off a slick rock, or a waterfall tumbling off the edge of the world. 

That might be a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

The door swung open before Doug could pound on it. Leon answered with a beatific smile. Doug just stood with his fist in the air. “Friends!” he said, and ushered them in. Magic rang in the air of his house, glinted off the edges of these wooden bowls on top of his fridge, burned in the low lamps settled on the counters, sunk into the walls in long, glittering filaments. It glittered, green gold, in and out of existence if you didn’t watch close enough.

Leon followed Kiel to the counter block. The guys dispersed among the house. Probably to snoop. Or explore. A bottle came flying off the top of the fridge and Leon caught it without even looking. “Want some?” He gestured at Kiel with the neck.

“Sure,” A red drink. The glass in front of him filled with it. “Is this wine?”

“ _ Sure _ ,” Leon said, “If you’re confident in your ability to call a drink brewed in oak casks for fifty-odd years the same name as the two-dollar liquid you can buy at a corner store, but…”

“I mean, is it made of grapes?” Kiel asked. “I think that’s the primary issue here.”

“Oh Kiel,” Leon smiled. “Ever so practical.” He raised the glass to his lips, and Kiel followed. It definitely tasted like it had brewed for fifty years. Probably because someone forgot about it at the bottom of some basement. Kind of cobwebby. He set his glass down.

“How did you get this stuff?” Kiel asked. “If it’s as precious as you say.”

“It’s not really a matter of affording, per se… do you remember how I was a priest?” Leon asked. Kiel nodded. “I stole it from the church. When I left. Rather, as I left.”

“By Leon’s pagan ex-god,” Kiel said. Leon laughed. “I’m drinking stolen wine? Will I go to your religion’s hell for this?”

“Even worse,” Leon said. “This bottle received a blessing from the hand of our very first god, so we’re drinking from god's stash.”

“At least we’ll probably end up in hell together.” Leon paused mid-sip. Kiel bit the inside of his cheek. A little awkward flirting would ideally give Kiel the idea of what Leon wanted, intended. Leon just finished his swallow. But moved a little closer.

“Probably in the same section. Hopefully, everyone who drinks god’s wine gets screws driven into their eyes in the same place.”

“Your ex-religion seems a little gory.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

Doug and Dylas were bitching at each other over their mugs. It was all fake, at least on Doug’s part, just half-hearted retorts to get Dylas riled. Arthur and Lest sunk into the couch with their cups. The lines had been drawn, even in drunken-ness. But how had Doug won Dylas?

“Now what are we looking at?” Leon asked. He had a kind of crooked smile. Kiel hadn’t noticed, but he wore rings. Simple gold circles stacked on his fingers. “I thought we were having a nice conversation.”

“We were,” Kiel said. “I mean. We are. Ah, fuck. I’m-”

Leon leaned down. Close, very close to Kiel. His breath blew into Kiel’s ear. “Would you like to learn a little something more about Lest tonight?”

It was warm but his ear registered it as a chill. “Why are you bringing up Lest right now?”

“Don’t you want to know?” Leon asked. Ignored his question. His face got very earnest, so earnest it looked like he was lying. His eyes got a little wider, more extravagant. The teal paint on his eyelids glimmered. And Kiel did want to know, so he followed.

Leon led him to a rickety shed out back. One of the screen frames in the window had popped out, hung by a thread from the sill. But was strung with some fancy alarm system that included a security camera that blinked from the front door.

“In here.” Leon took his wrist and tugged him towards it. A heady scent sprang up inside. Kiel blinked it back. Thick bundles of green hung from the ceiling. Leon perched on a low table underneath. It smelled fruity, kind of like pineapple, but underneath spice tickled his nose, something a little skunky…

“How much weed is this?” The bud felt oddly dense when he squeezed it.

“A few pounds.” Leon’s feet were bare. He swung up on the table. He leaned back into space here, took it up as easy as air did. “Lest grows it out on his farm, a bit north of here, and ships it to me. I take care of the rest.”

“Don’t people try to steal it?” Kiel asked. “Oh! Is that what’s going on in the backyard with all the pots?”

Leon’s head whipped towards him. “You can see those?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Kiel said. “I thought there was something weird with them, but I couldn’t figure out what.”

Leon shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly see the magic in them outside. But here, indoors, it’s more obvious. Sort of.” Faint glimmers were woven into the wall. The threads of magic, an ancient alarm system. He grabbed one and it twanged, a dull noise he knew Leon could hear too, that only existed between the two of them. “But what’s with the sarcophagus?”

“The sarcophagus is my little secret,” Leon said. Kiel laughed. “Unbelievable. You don’t exactly get to be a dragon priest cult leader type without exceptional skills for stealth. And of course, you come in here and figure it out instantly.”

“It’s not that impressive,” Kiel said. “Really. I only just got it.”

Leon exhaled. Tight through his nose, out his mouth. “Kiel. You shouldn’t have been able to see the pots in the first place.” 

His posture got all tight again. Bitey. In dogs, it meant don’t come close until I’m ready. They had been doing well. They had been talking until Kiel pushed it. But they had been talking.

“It’s dense,” Kiel tried. “Um. The weed. Does that mean it’s good?”

Leon hopped off the table. “It means that we keep it wet in here.”

“Wet?” Kiel asked. He didn’t know if he should be touching anything now. Leon got tense for a second when he watched Kiel’s mouth make the word. Or maybe just because he touched the drugs Leon had to sell.”

“Er, sorry,” Leon said. “I suppose I should say humidified. You keep it like that so the plant doesn’t dry out, but not so wet it rots.”

“Sounds like a delicate balance.”

“Well, I’ve gotten very good at it.” That was the Leon Kiel knew, the cocky one. The one he was used to, who jumped at any given moment to push. Kiel could push too, though.

“Why are you telling me all this? The drug shit? The shit about Lest?” He didn’t feel angry. More wild, like electricity spread through the air of the shed conducted by Leon’s proximity, to him, the way he leaned over Kiel’s body, how closed off his face got whenever he saw Kiel seeing him being mean, or otherwise shitty like it mattered that Kiel saw him. Like he wanted Kiel to see something different. 

“Because you’re eighteen,” Leon said.

What? “And you’re twenty-two,” Kiel retorted. 

“Yes,” Leon said. “And I’m... twenty-two. And we keep running into each other, and you look at me like- and the magic, the things you can do-”

“I’m not. I’m not special or anything.” There were plenty of people who graduated with him, got into college with him, even a few who got their degrees at the same time he did, dual enrollment. A bachelor’s just meant a few more classes, and it was only in one area. Dolly was getting two, and only a year later, and Kiel had chosen only one thing to focus on because it was all his brain could handle.

“It pisses me off,” Leon said, very carefully, and dipped his head lower so their faces got closer, and Kiel turned his up automatically. “To hear you say that about yourself. To know you think that way about yourself. I don’t know why Lest allows it.”

“My self-esteem isn’t something to allow,” Kiel snapped. His eyes smarted. Humiliating, to be seen, stripped raw alongside someone who looked into him. “I’m not a project. You can’t just fix me. I’m just who I am.”

“I know that,” Leon said. “Maybe this is coming out wrong. But I wish you could see...”

He laid a hand on Kiel’s cheek. Kiel’s heart went double-time, blood rushing everywhere, hot in his face and his forearms, so fast his head spun. “And the Lest stuff?” He made himself ask. He couldn’t look at Leon’s face right now, because that would become kissing him, instantly.

“Because I don’t want to be saying these things to you if you’re in love with another man,” Leon said. “Yet here we are.”

“What?” Kiel broke away. Leon looked like he almost wanted to laugh but his eyes and mouth were very sharp, in a very sharp line. “No. That’s… everyone's a little in love with Lest.”

“Not me,” Leon said. 

“But Doug,” Kiel said. “And Dylas. I don’t know about Arthur, he has that crazy thing with that older woman going on, but probably him, a little, and it doesn’t even matter because of Dylas and Doug, and their weird fight, but they’re in some cat and mouse type back and forth....”

“I don’t think so,” Leon said. “I think you could have him if you wanted to. I think you could have any of them.”

“Stop,” Kiel said. His face got hot again, and a little wet. “That’s not… that’s not true.”

“Maybe not,” Leon said. “But it’s how I see it. And isn’t that a kind of truth too?”

Kiel couldn’t say anything, so Lest continued. “I realize that you’re young. But you’re talented and precocious and there’s something inside you I like, so I’m going to tell you that I want you. Even if you’re in love with Lest right now, I want you. And I don’t think I’m going to stop wanting you for a very long time. Even though I’ve been trying to stop.”

Kiel was hard. Just from the talking. The compliments. Leon came closer and put his hands on Kiel’s hips. “And I think you might like me too,” Leon said. Confessed. “What do you think about that?”

Leon’s chest was so warm. So tan. Had blue paint on it too, like his eyes or, those might be the lines of tattoos under his shirt. Strange blue lines that probably followed his body’s curves.

“I think you’re right,” Kiel said. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you. And not just in the context of Lest. A lot of the time just thinking about you.”

“Hmmm,” Leon said. Leon had an expression that wasn’t a smile at all, but it was real. Leon tilted his head down further, and Kiel kissed him back.

Leon’s hands moved to his shoulders. Anchored him. They were big and warm, he won’t get on his tiptoes, refused to, but Leon leaned down his mouth against Kiel’s rougher. Kiel didn’t want to stop running his hands up and down Leon’s sides but he got pushed back. Leon’s teal eyeliner was smudged. Kiel used a thumb to smear it further. 

“How polite,” Leon groused. Bent to bite his earlobe. Shivers collected at the base of Kiel’s spine. He was harder than he’d been when he’d woken up that night after the party when he’d taken his dick in his fist and tried to think of faceless things, just hands and bodies, but the images blended into confusing schemes of color, purple and teal, till his rhythm stuttered and he came on his hand. 

“Yeah, that’s why you like me,” Kiel said. Light cast Leon in amber. His forearms were tense, the veins stood out, the ones that disappeared in his wrists.

“How do you want to do this?” Leon asked, and Kiel leaned forward to bite his lower lip. Just a bit, more of a pull. “Not an answer,” Leon said.

“I’ll show you,” Kiel said. “Come here, and I’ll show you.” 

Kiel unzipped his pants and Leon collided with him, fished his hand down, and squeezed. “Fuck,” Kiel said, bucked into the hand, its strange calluses, broader palm. “Fuck.” 

“Is it good?” Leon asked, and Kiel moved forward again, fucking into Leon’s grasp, and Leon laughed, put his hand at the base of Kiel’s neck as Kiel kept fucking, and falling apart, into Leon, surrounded by the heady smell of weed, all of Leon’s body and smell around too. He made a high sound and came, the feeling of waves, his dick pulsing in Leon’s grip.

Leon had his hand around his dick, pumping it fast until Kiel stumbled forward on his knees and took the tip in his mouth. Leon’s fingers pressed into his lips. He moved his tongue, tried to take it deeper but Leon kept his hand there. Moved the other to Kiel’s head. The back of it, just a slight pressure. But it was there. 

“Have you done this before?” Leon asked.

Kiel batted his eyelashes. “No,” he said, around Leon’s dick. “No, never, never touched a dick before,” And sucked hard on the tip.

Leon rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the back of Kiel’s head. The air left Kiel’s lungs. “Before we start this. You like it rough, don’t you.”

Humiliating. Kiel moved his eyes to the side but Leon grabbed Kiel’s hair tighter and shook his head, back and forth a little. “Answer me.”

“Yesh,” Kiel said and slid his mouth off. Making eye contact was so hard, but Leon’s were so hungry right now. “I like it other ways too. But I like it hard. And I like to give it hard too.”

Leon’s smile was very smug, very self-satisfied like he’d gotten away with something he shouldn’t have. “You can give it to me next time,” He promised and slid his hard, sticky dick on top of Kiel’s face. “You look good like this.” Kiel licked underneath the shaft, along a vein, probably, even though he couldn’t see it. and Leon took the hand off his dick and cupped his face. “Safeword?” he asked.

“Red,” Kiel mumbled. Leon pet the side of his face and bubbles fizzed in his stomach.

“Open your mouth?” he asked.

Kiel obeyed. Wide and good and Leon slid it in slow, all the way, till his dick hit the back of Kiel’s throat and Kiel had to be careful, so careful to breathe around it. Leon slid it out again, started a rhythm slow and gentle that made Kiel’s dick twitch, one he could breathe around, one that felt so smooth, so good. “Next time, you can do me,” Leon said, he was talking, talking to Kiel. “You can fuck my mouth too, put your dick in mine, you have a nice one, nice, thick, pretty like you,  _ fuck _ .” He swore when Kiel surged forward. His cock pressed at Kiel’s throat. “Kiel, you fucker,” He said, and Kiel snorted, looked up at Leon from under his eyelashes, and Leon breathed out once and hard and he came.

Kiel choked but Leon reached up a hand and gripped his head and had Kiel stay. If he could, he’d come again, right there. It was perfect, it was perfect, and Leon did it for him. The sound of the ocean flooded his ears, stayed until the pressure in his mouth left and someone pulled him up by the shoulders and leaned him against a table, stayed as someone rubbed his back and hair, placed something soft on his cheek, only left when he opened his eyes to find Leon beside him, watching.

“Are you going to swallow?” Leon asked. Kiel shook his head. “One second.”

He came back with a weirdly large bucket, Kiel bent down to spat in it. “What is this for?”

“Trimmings from the plants,” Leon said. “Oh, don’t look offended. What, do you want me to have a bucket especially for come-spitting?”

“No, I guess not,” Kiel said. Leaned against Leon’s shoulder. His pants were still open, his soft dick still covered in come.

The faint sound of the guys trickled in from the living room, of drinking and some cheers. Probably cheers. Hopefully not a fight. Leon’s shoulder was very warm, his hand pet Kiel’s hair. The night soft around them, the magic thrumming like butterfly wings in the walls. They could stay here, for a little longer. They could stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happiest with this chapter. Comments much appreciated I like to know what ppl think >.<


End file.
